real family
by fildianitaaa
Summary: 2 tahun setelah perang besar hogwarst


REAL FAMILY

Disclaimer : semua tokoh cerita dalam bacaan ini adalah milih penulis naskah novel _Harry Potter_

Rated : T

Genre : angst & family

Chara : Draco M & Andromeda T

Summary : kejadian cerita setelah 2 tahun perang Hogwarst selesai

Angin musim panas di bulan Juni yang begitu tak bersahabat tak membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak saat ini,tak dipedulikannya lagi rambutnya yang semakin berantakan diterpa angin yang berhembus kencang, sekarang hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang sendu kearah dua buah batu nisan dihadapannya.

REST IN PEAECE

NARCISSA MALFOY LUCIUS MAFOY

1955 – 1998 1954 – 1998

Lama ia memandang kedua nisan itu,kemuan setetes air mata muncul dari kedua ujung matanya.

"ibu…ayah…maafkan aku" pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara yang hampir terdengar seperi bisikan,"maafkan aku… maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian berdua" pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya,tubuh jangkungnya bergetar,kedua telapak tanganya mengepal begitu kuat sehingga kuku jarinya memutih.

Teringat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu saat dimana kejadian itu terjadi,kejadian terburuk bagi hidupnya bahkan peperangan di Hogwarst yang memakan banyak korban jiwa tidak ada apa-apanya biginya,kejadian dimana kedua orang yang paling disayanginya tewas terbunuh didepan matanya sendiri,dan yang paling membuatnya semakin terjatuh akan kesedihan adalah kenyataan bahwa yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya adalah pamanya sendiri, Rodolphus lestrange, yang murka akan kekalahan penguasa kegelapan Voldemort dan para pengikutnya dalam perang besar Hogwarst dua tahun yang lalu,dan menuduh Narcissa Malfoy yang berhianat sebagai penyebab kekalahan mereka,masih teringat dibenak pemuda itu kilatan hijau mantra pembunuh _avada kedavra _yang menyambar tubuh kedua orang tuanya,masih teringat dibenaknya tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang terbujur kaku pemuda itu bergetar begitu hebatnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki,air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang iris kelabunya,lama ia membiarkan air mata itu mengalir sampai suara isakan tangisnya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya "aku bodoh…aku lemah…bahkan aku tak bisa melidungi kalian" suara pemuda itu terdengar parau dan pilu. Diingatnya lagi malam pada saat kedua orang tuanya berusaha melindunginya sekuat tenaga, saat dimana ibunya membiarkan tubuhnya terkena mantra pembunuh karena melindungi dirinya,mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya,ya…bunya meninggal karena berusaha kejadian itu membuat dirinya merasa bersalah dan merasa menjadi orang yang lemah yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "harusnya…"dadanya menjadi sesak seketika tapi ia berusaha untuk berbicara "harusnya akulah yang mati…" suaranya bergetar dikala isakan tangis pemuda itu "harusnya akuah yang –"

"jika kau yang mati aku tak bisa menjamin bila kedua orang tuamu akan merasa bahagia karena mereka masih hidup" belum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya,sebuah suara memotong kata-katanya,reflex pemuda tersebut membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang wanita separu baya yang selama ini telah menjadi ibu baginya selama dua tahun terakhir ini "bibi" pemuda itu segara menghapus air mata dengan ujung lengannya,dan secepat mungkin menundukkan kepalanya berusaha agar tidak ada kontak mata antara dirinya dan bibinya, wanita paru baya itu segera melangkah mendekai pemuda itu dan menepuk pundak kiri pemuda itu "Draco,kau harus mengingat satu hal bahwa ibu dan ayahmu tidak mati sia-sia nak" wanita itu menatap pemuda itu dengan lembut,pemuda bernama Draco itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan bibinya "sudalah bi,bibi sudah mengatakan itu sebanyak ribuan kali padaku",wanita itu membuka mulutnya kembali dan mengatakan "ayah dan ibu mengorbankan diri mereka agar kau bisa menikmati hidupmu lebih lama lagi,ingatlah perjalananmu masih panjang" wanita itu mengusap pipi pemuda itu sembari tersenyum lembut ke pemuda itu "Draco kau tidak sendirian masih ada bibi disini,masih ada Teddy, dan kau juga memiliki Astoria kan ? kumohon…jangan membuat gadis itu terus-terusan mersa khawatir karena kesedihanmu". Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum tipis "tentu saja bi. Aku tidak akan membuat Tori sampai segitunya". "kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang,aku khawatir kalau-kalau saja Teddy tiba-tiba terbagun" akhirnya wanita itu mengusulkan untuk pulang "baiklah bi" pemuda itu kemudian memegang telapak tangan bibinya,dan langsung berdisapparation dari lokasi pemakaman itu dan muncul dihalaman depan keluarga rumah Tonks,sesaat dia memerhatikan rumah itu,rumah yang sederhana namun bagi pemuda bernama Draco itu rumah itu adalah surga penuh kehangatan baginya setelah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meinggalkan rumah terdahulunya _Malfoy Manor_,dan menjualnya,alasanya mudah saja ia trauma dengan tempat itu,dan sangat takut akan tempat dimana ia dibesarkan dahulu,dilihatnya punggung bibinya yang melangkah menjauh menuju pintu depan rumah sembari merasakan kebahagian masih memiliki keluaga yang masih mau menerimanya dan menyayanginya,dia sangat mensyukuri ia masih memiliki keluarga, terutama bibinya orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri, seorang yang telah menjaganya selama dua tahun ini,sekarang Draco merasa tidak sendirian lagi.

FIN

AUTHOR'S NOTE : sorry atas kesalahan kata dan kalimat, soalnya saya masih pendatang baru dan agak kurang ahli memuat cerita…


End file.
